En busca de la Fuente de la juventud
by adamary
Summary: Hasta el momento has llevado una vida "diferente" no conociste a tus padres, tus abuelos te criaron, tuviste educación en casa y te sobre protegían, solo tenias una amiga en el mundo que tuviste que dejar atrás ya que tus tutores decidieron un día para el otro enviarte a Alaska, pero... algo sucede que le da una vuelta entera a tu vida... entoces... ¿Quieres conocer tu historia?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno aqui les dejo un fanfic de mi saga favorita "Percy jackson" que estoy re-escribiendo espero que les guste :3, todos los personajes nombrados son de Rick Riordad, se supone que los echos narrados se dan después de derrotar a Gea, si ven un "_" va su nombre o el de alguna chica :3 acepto criticas positivas o_o/_

CAPITULO l  
"POLIZONTE EN UN BARCO VOLADOR"

_-¿¡Que les pasa a mis abuelos!?-_ pensaba mientras caminaba por la acera-¿_cómo se les ocurre mandarme de un día para el otro a Alaska con mis tíos? bueno digo... está bien que quieran tenerme segura... pero… porque justamente hoy que cumplo quince años además de que todavía tengo que irme yo sola caminando con mi maleta hasta el aeropuerto solo porque ninguno de ellos podían llevarme…ESTO REALMENTE APESTA._-me replicaba a mí misma.

Vivía en la ciudad de New York en la zona de Manhattan, pronto saldría mi vuelo el cual me llevaría a Alaska donde viven mis aburridos y apáticos tíos, los cuales detestaba; yo nunca fui a la escuela así que no tenía a algún amigo el cual dejara atrás, a excepción de Melissa, mi vecina, ella era la única que me ayudaba en mis ataques de ansiedad, los cuales hacían que yo viera cosas y me aterrara lo desde que era una niña lo cual nunca me llevo a tener una infancia normal, además de que había perdido a mis padres desde pequeña ... lo importante en ese momento era pensar en positivo y dejar esos pensamientos agobiantes atrás, o eso intentaba mientras sudor se resbalaba por mi frente, estaba por empezar el verano así que eso explicaba el calor y como la cuidad parecía un gran caos.

Absorta en mis pensamiento pase frente a un museo, tres palabras… Gritos, murmullos, pánico, si, esas serían las mejores palabras para describir la extraña escena, un montón de gente se arremolinaba alrededor de la puerta principal de un gran museo del cual se leía "Museo de Historia: Latino América y el mundo".

Mi razón me decía que siguiera mi camino… una suerte que no escucho a la razón, seguí lo que mi instinto me dictaba, trate de acercarme lo más que pude a la puerta principal y averiguar que estaba sucediendo, pero un oficial me detuvo diciéndome que no podía pasar ya que al parecer había un conflicto posiblemente terrorista, entonces me aleje, mi sexto sentido me dicto que tenía que entrar así que me escurrí de entre la multitud hacia la puerta de atrás donde deje cuidadosamente mis maletas y entre al gran museo.

No se oía nada, revise poco a poco todas las exposiciones del museo, hasta que por fin escuche voces humanas, y otros ruidos que solo había escuchado en películas como cuando chocan dos... ¿espadas? sí creía que se trataban de espadas, me acerque poco a poco, y me asome por la puerta de la exhibición ña cual se titulaba "Mitos y leyendas populares".

Me sorprendió lo que encontré allí adentro, había un grupo de chicos de más o menos 17 años peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra cuatro... ¿Ciclopes? wow al parecer mi ansiedad estaba haciendo efecto. Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica hablando tranquilamente a los monstros.

_-¡como si eso fuera a ayudar_!-pensé, pero supuse que fue mi imaginación, entonces me percaté de que una chica de cabello rubio se escurrió por detrás de la pelea y tomo un especie de libro que sobresalía del taparrabo de uno de los ciclopes, pero en ese instante sonó un megáfono exigiendo que salieran inmediatamente del edificio.

_-creo que ya tenemos que irnos, lo sentimos ciclopes pero..._-dijo uno de los chicos, algo menor que los demás, de cabello rojo y algo chaparro.

-_Leo no es el momento- _comento una chica morena con cabello rizado y corto, , mientras todos retrocedían poco a poco.

-_creo que vi una puerta trasera ¡Que esperan vámonos!-_ ordeno un chico de cabello rubio cuando empezó a correr, instintivamente yo salí corriendo al igual que ellos, salí por la puerta saltando las maletas que había y escondiéndome detrás de un basurero, estaba tan concentrada en ocúltame que se me olvide mis cosas en las escaleras, por suerte yo sabía que estaba ahí pero los demás no y no les fue nada bien.

_-PERCY QUITATE DE ENCIMA-_dijo uno

_-¡ME ESTAS PATEANDO!-_se quejó otro

_-FRANCK APASTAS MI CABELLO_

_-¡TU PIE ESTA EN MI BOCA JASON!_

-_PIPER CIERRA LA PUERTA- _ella inmediatamente se paró y tomo una vara de metal que estaba alado de ella y atranco la puerta.

Se levantaron con pesar, se sacudieron un poco el polvo y después de una pequeña discusión se fueron, yo intrigada les seguí hasta que llegamos a un lago donde había un barco con una... ¿cabeza de dragón en la parte de enfrente? ¿Por qué no? si existían los ciclopes porque no un barco-dragón. Ellos entraron a la cosa gigantesca, al principio estaba dudosa de seguirles después de todo no era un asunto que me importase, pero lo más seguro era que ya había perdido el avión, así que ¿Por qué no? Había esperado una aventura toda mi vida.

Debo decir algo… ¡era la cosa más genial que había visto! si no fuera una polizonte hubiera dando un paseo por todo el barco, busque un almacén donde puse todas mis cosas, allí encontré una bolsa de dormir, no creí que les molestaba si lo tomaba prestado, después de todo se suponía que no estaba ahí, lo extendí y me acosté, pensé que no iba a cerrar los ojos por un buen rato pero en cuanto sentí que se comenzó a elevar y el movimiento oscilante hizo que mis parpados pesaran.

-_woo un barco-dragón-volador-con tecnología de punta, falta que… no sé... haya alguien que controle algún elemento, pff pero que cosa más estúpida e pensando-_me dije a mi misma en voz alta justo antes de caer Dormida.

Pasaron dos noches desde que yo estaba ahí, parábamos de vez en cuando y me las arreglaba para salir del almacén sin que me vieran para tomar "prestado" lo que necesitaba, en las noches iba a un especie de Gym donde había un montón de armas con las que trataba de practicar el tiempo que podía, todo aquello me hacía recordar a mi madre, la cual nunca había conocido pero la amaba aun así y estaba feliz de que hubiera sacado sus habilidades para las armas antiguas.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y yo practicaba con la espada, gotas de sudor brotaban en mi frete pero yo quería superar mi recod personal pero fue cuando vi una figura de un tipo con patas de cabra en el arco de la puerta, su sombre me producía algo de miedo gracias a una experiencia infantil pero estaba metida en un problema mayor… me habían encontrado.

_-¡EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ERES!-_ grito alzando un bate cuando yo arroje la espada al suelo

_-s-soy...-_Tartamuda

_-MUERE POLIZONTE-_ grito y se fue contra mí con su extraña armar..

Yo corrí tratando de esconderme pero ya era tarde tocaron la alerta y observe como todos salían de sus camarotes aun en pijamas y con algunas armas en la mano, todos me empezaron a hacerme persecución hasta que llegue a cubierta, retrocedí lo más que pude hasta que choque con el barandal.

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estás aquí?-_pregunto con gran determinación el chico de cabellos negros con una espada reluciente apuntándome, sus ojos me hipnotizaban me recordaban al océano al verlos eran algo que no pude explicar pero trate de volver a la realidad y fue cuando me di cuenta que sin duda se hubiera visto amenazante si no fuera que solo llevara unos calzoncillos largos con rayas azules de diferentes tonos que trate de fingir que no vi.

_-bien... me llamo _ y pues..._

No pude terminar mi frase porque el tipo cabra alzo de nuevo su bate y grito_-MUERE POLIZONTE_- se fue contra mí.

-BASTA ENTRENADOR- exclamo una chica de cabello rubio a lado de del chico de cabello negro, pero él no hizo caso y siguió persiguiéndome, como un impulso salte el barandal y me lance en caída libre.

-PERCY HAS ALGO-Chillo la chica de antes, pero ya era tarde estaba muy lejos, el aire me rodeaba, sentía como la sangre fluía irregularmente en mi cabeza, no había nada que me esperara abajo más que la fría agua, iba a ser un golpe duro, o eso era lo que pensaba cuando algo muy raro paso, el agua se elevó como si tratara de atraparme pero en vez de eso solo la azote como tenia planteado, sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se incorporaba fuertemente al agua, un intenso dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo y asumí rápidamente que me habia roto algo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ojala y hayan disfrutado la lectura, dejen comentarios para seguir subiéndolo :3 Acepto criticas constructivas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo :3 espero que sea de su agrado, recuerden dejar en los comentarios sus opiniones, eso me motiva a seguir subiendo n.n PD: los personajes no son míos son de Rick Riordan *O*_

_..._

CAPITULO ll

"DESCUBRO DOS COSAS Y UNA DE ELLAS ES QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE COMER MAS QUE YO"

Esa noche, tuve una especie de sueño, premonición, visón como prefieras llamarle…Allí estaba yo en la sala de la casa de mis abuelos, temí que me vieran pero aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí, mi abuelo estaba sentado en un antiguo sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente y leyendo el periódico, mi abuela estaba en el fondo hablando por el teléfono más antiguo que he visto en mi vida.

_-¡Como que _ no ha llegado a Alaska!, tenemos que alejarla de aquí… si la descubren todos los esfuerzos no habrían valido la pena _-su voz comenzó a temblar-_ y… y la memoria de mi querida hija…no- _dijo con gran determinación-_ debemos que impedirlo…sé que ya no estoy en edad… pero…_

_-¿Alejarme, protegerme? ¿La memoria de mi madre? ¿De qué hablan…? Po-porque dicen eso… ¿Hay algo mal en mí?- _Pregunte dando vueltas a su alrededor pero no hubo respuesta… no parecía escucharme.

-_… tenemos que encontrarla…tengo que hacerlo, recuerda lo que paso la última vez… si, le diré a su padre él debe estar enterado de esto, después de todo es peligroso estar maldecida por una diosa… aja te llamo cuando haya nuevas noticias… _- en ese momento colgó fuertemente el teléfono, se diría que mi abuela era una persona de edad, aparentemente frágil pero… había algo en ella en ese momento que la hacía parecer fuerte y llena de energía, como si hubiera rejuvenecido por lo menos 15 años; se dirigió hacia mi abuelo quien no aparto la mirada del periódico.

_-M-mi padre… ¿Acaso no estaba muerto?_

_- Levántate de una vez _–exigió con un tono preocupado y enfadado, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño en vez de su esposo_- tenemos a dos personas a las cuales buscar._

Los dos se levantaron y subieron por las escaleras, estaba atónita después de escuchar eso… aun no podía dejar de pensar… ¡mi padre estaba vivo! Y peor aún, mis abuelos sabían dónde se encontraba ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? ¿Por qué ocultármelo? Sentía una mezcla de enfado, tristeza y alegría, estaba a punto de ir tras ellos pero en ese instante el escenario cambio.

Era de noche, una noche extremadamente fría, estaba en una especie de parque debajo de un árbol, el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles, ruidos de animales nocturnos se escuchaban a lo lejos… había dos sombras cerca de mí, me acerque lentamente y fue cuando me di cuenta que era un hombre y una mujer de alrededor de 23 años, una frente a la otra, sus caras estaban angustiadas, como si con el solo hecho de verse fuese un pecado, entre los brazos de la mujer, con una apariencia extrañamente familiar, se asomaba tímidamente un bebe cuidadosamente resguardado.

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?-_pregunto la mujer entre murmullos pero con voz firme.

_-Cuidarla… protegerla y no solo de mi hermana, existirán más peligros que deberá enfrentar… _

_- ¿Y si oráculo se equivoca?..._

_- nunca se equivoca cariño-_ contradijo con voz tranquila mientras levantaba una de sus manos tocando sus mejillas haciendo una pequeña caricia- _… Llevémosla con mi tío, el aceptara cuidarla… estaría totalmente protegida por mí y por él además de que estoy seguro que mi hermana no la buscaría ahí._

_-NO- _quito la mano que aún le acariciaba- _eso significaría que no la volvería a ver, además, el inframundo ¡¿Enserio?! No quiero que crezca rodeada de muertos y todo eso…_

Sin darse cuenta habían subido la voz, un gran error, se escucharon ruidos de entre los arbustos, primero aullidos y después gruñidos y ladridos amenazantes, el hombre la tomo entre sus brazos varios segundos luego la soltó diciéndole que tenían que correr y que el pronto la alcanzaría solo los entretendría un rato, le dirigió una sonrisa radiante antes de que ella le propinara un beso para luego marcharse.

No podía dejar de correr lágrimas por mis mejillas, me consideraba alguien fuerte, a la que no dejaba que le vieran llorar pero esa escena me conmovió, había visto demasiado, supe cosas que no sabía si quisiera saber, él estaba parado ahí, despreocupadamente, como si todo aquello no le fuera de gran esfuerzo y entonces una pequeña sombra apareció con una sonrisa divertida, antes de ver quien era despertó.

Primero trate de saber en dónde estaba… ¿Estaría muerta?... no, por supuesto que no… ¿En el fondo del mar?... la respuesta era otro no…poco a poco abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que tenía una trapo húmedo en la frente y estaba llena de sudor, había una chica estaba sentada a mi lado, tenía cabello café y algunas trenzas entre su cabello, ella me sonrió lo que me apeno mucho.

_-qué bueno que ya despertaste, me llamo Piper_- sonrió.

_-emm… Hola Piper- _conteste a media voz, intente levantarme pero cabeza me daba vueltas, así que me volví a recostar.

_-Has tenido fiebre toda la noche, lo mejor es que descanses-._

_-no, estoy bien, quiero levantarme.-_ reuní todas las fuerzas posibles y me logre sentar, aun me sentía mareada y todo a mi alrededor medaba vueltas.

-Este… bueno…- comenzó a decir nerviosamente una voz detrás de mí-quédate viendo a un punto fijo, así ya no te sentirás mareada- al voltear vi que se trataba de un chico sentado en una silla para un escritorio de computadora- yo soy leo.

_-no le hagas caso, siempre acosa a las nuevas chicas que conoce_- se burló Piper.

_-¡Hey! ¡Claro que no Piper!,…solo viene por si es peligrosa_- contesto evidentemente avergonzado.

_-sí, claro…, pero bueno… ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamas?_

_- _ y no, no soy peligrosa_- conteste volteando a ver a leo dándole una sonrisa en respuesta a su broma.

_- ¿De dónde vienes?_-pregunto leo pero la puerta del camarote se abrió interrumpiéndonos, dejando entrar a un chico con cabello rubio, al verlo a los ojos sentí me di cuenta que el pudiera provocar una tormenta con solo pedirlo por más extraño que sonara.

_-ya despertó_- sonrió- _creo que es hora de una junta improvisada_.

Después de unos minutos me encontraba en una especie de sala de juntas, con una pantalla que mostraba algo así como un campamento, unas máquinas de golosinas, refrescos y nachos y una gran mesa en medio con todos ellos sentados observándome, yo estaba con la mirada gacha tratando de controlar mis impulsos que decían que saliera corriendo, algo me decía que si hacia movimiento en falso me matarían, hasta que Piper me sonrió y dijo:

_-bien ella es _, ya pudimos comprobar que es inofensiva ¿verdad leo_?- el asintió.

-¿Ve a través de la niebla?- pregunto uno de ellos dirigiéndose a otra persona… no a mí.

-¿Niebla?- murmure

_-entrenador ¿Qué es ella?-_pregunto la chica de cabello rubio, me desconcertó su pregunta, pero los demás reaccionaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Él se acercó a mí y olio un poco, me asusto un poco y me hizo sentir incomoda pero Piper me dijo que no me diera miedo, lo cual me hizo, de alguna extraña manera, sentir mejor.

_- No es mortal, es un semidiós_- contesto el medio cabra- ¿Permiso para matarla ya?

_-no podemos matarla entrenador_- contesto un chico de cabello negro mientras comía la mitad de una hamburguesa, pareciera que no había comido en una semana esa era la segunda que comía desde que yo había llegado, sin mencionar un par de bebidas azules, unos nachos y algunas cosas más.

Desinteresado el medio cabra salió de la sala lo cual me alivio.

-¿s-se -semidiós?-logre balbucear, todos cruzaron miradas, pero Leo fue el único en que se las arregló para hablarme.

-mira… como decírtelo… ¿has escuchado sobre la mitología griega?-asentí, tenía una amiga que vivía a lado de mi casa, que por cierto mi abuela odiaba, fanática de eso y de vez en cuando me hablaba de los mitos y la historias- bueno.. Eso existe…

- eres la hija entre un dios y un mortal- interrumpió Piper y yo palidecí, tan solo en pensar esa posibilidad y en mi "sueño" me hacían querer desaparecer da la faz de la tierra- sé que es difícil al principio, te acostumbraras a la idea.

-Esto es un sueño-me dije mi misma- solo un extraño sueño… nada es real….

-No… no es un sueño...

-Vamos… ¿Cómo me creería algo así? -respondí temblorosa.- pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Todos sonrieron como si eso ya lo hubieran visto venir. Todos dijeron su nombre, procedencia (por alguna razón decían "Griego o romano") y el nombre de sus padres "divinos"… quizás se trataba de juegos de rol.

-Y ahora... ¿A dónde la llevamos?- pregunto Frank

-Al campamento media sangre-sugirió Percy.

-O con lupa en la casa de los lobos- dijo Jasón.

-esperen, piensen en la línea de la profecía…

Annabeth no pudo acabar su oración, porque en ese momento el barco se ladeo un poco y entro corriendo el "sátiro" gritando que nos estaban atacando.

-¿Sabes hacer algo de combate?-me pregunto Jasón.

-¡Que si sabe! Es la mejor en la espada que he visto en mi vida- contesto Leo por mii.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Pues… luego te explico… vamos rápido por una espada.- Salí corriendo junto a Leo y fue cuando escuche a Annabeth diciéndoles a todos _"presiento que tiene que ver con la profecía, pero tengo que pensarlo, intenten protegerla, no pueden llevársela"_.

En cuanto salí a cubierta me di cuenta que no estaba en un juego de roll.

_w gracias por leer, recuerden dejar sus comentarios, subiré el próximo capitulo el miércoles._


	3. Nada sale como se esperaba

_Hola, gracias por leer! nwn aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, es algo corto y se daran cuenta que no se rimar x3 pero bueeno... espero que les guste! Dejen comentarios y sus opiniones para seguir subiendo :D PD: Todos los personajes le pertencen a Rick Riordan_

CAPITULO lll

"Nada sale como se esperaba"

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasar en mi vida, hace una semana si me hubieran dicho que yo era una semidiós, mi padre está vivo y tendría que luchar contra unos ciclopes no me lo crearía, pero allí estaba yo, haciendo lo mejor que podía, estábamos en el aire y todo se nublaba; solo lograba ver de reojo como Jasón y Percy se unían y formaba una tormenta, Leo usaba su poder sobre el fuego, Frank se convirtió en una serpiente que subía por la pierna de los ciclopes y ellos parecían que bailaran un baile de los 80's, yo me defendía, atacaba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, trataba de no perder el equilibrio y caer, parecía que íbamos ganando, los ciclopes retrocedían poco a poco hasta que todos salieron corriendo.

-huyan no podrán contra el gran Leo- grito entre risas a mi derecha alzando el puño, volteo a vernos a todos nosotros para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien- y Hazel…

-espera… ¿no estaba con Percy?- pregunto Frank algo nervioso- .. ¿Cierto?

-no, yo ayudaba a Jasón- contesto Percy

-Piper ¿sabes a dónde fue?-le pregunte pero ella se negó, Frank parecía desesperarse cada vez más hasta que Annabeth apareció por la puerta que daba a los camarotes.

-No es la única que desapareció-anuncio con voz preocupada- tampoco está el libro.

Todos parecieron entrar en shock… ¿un libro? Para que quisieran los ciclopes un libro, no estaba segura de que tan siquiera supieran leer, pero que tipo de libro, ¿para que querrían un libro? Y ¿Qué relación tendría con Hazel? El asunto se estaba poniendo raro…

-¿Qué libro?-pregunte

-Ese libro era la respuestas a nuestros problemas… -comenzó Jasón

-… Tenía un mapa con la ubicación e historia de lo que estamos buscando...-siguió Annabeth

-¿Qué buscan?-interrumpí

-La fuente de la juventud- finalizo Percy

-¿Por qué quieren la fuente de la juventud?- cuestione tontamente

-Esa es una de las cosas que te explicaremos luego, pero por ahora tenemos que reparar parte del barco porque en estas condiciones no podrá volar durante mucho tiempo- contesto Leo

-¡Que! En lo único que piensas es tus estúpidas maquinas Leo Valdez, no te importa ni un poco que Hazel haya desaparecido- Hablo fuertemente Frank con una mirada temible acercándose a Leo, pareciese que fuera a golpearlo pero Percy se interpuso.

-No te preocupes Frank, la rescataremos hace un tiempo me sucedió lo mismo que a ti- contesto mirando de reojo a Annabeth-pero solo debes tener paciencia, tenemos que reparar al barco y luego iremos tras de Hazel y el libro…

- esperas que me quede sentado, ayudando a limpiar el barco en vez de tratar de recuperar a mi novia atrapada con esos asquerosos ciclopes.- su cara se volvió increíblemente roja.

-¡Oh Frank! Percy no quiso decir eso, solo que te relajes un poco…-intervino Piper antes que Frank quisiera meterles a Leo y a Percy de un solo golpe- debemos reparar el barco primero para que no se estropee a medio camino y…

-No trates de usar eso conmigo Piper- le grito algo impaciente, realmente estaba harto..

-No le vuelvas a gritar-Le advirtió firmemente Jasón protegiendo a Piper.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, la tensión podía partirse entre las miradas de Jasón y Frank pero este la aparto.

-lo siento… solo que la desaparición de Hazel me …necesito estar solo

Salió corriendo atravesando las puertas hacia los camarotes con gran inquietud, Percy trato de ir con el pero Annabeth le tomo del hombro.

-Esta vez no interfieras Percy necesita tiempo de tranquilizarse.

El ambiente se relajó un poco, nadie sabía qué hacer, el entrenador se había ido desde hacía ya un buen tiempo cantando una canción sobre la segunda guerra mundial, Hitler y un pastel de chocolate.

-Bien- Jasón rompió el silencio- Annabeth, Percy, Piper y yo arreglaremos todo, mientras que Leo y _ traten de encontrar la ubicación de Hazel.

Todos se comenzaron a dispersar, yo seguir a Leo hacia una cabina donde había muchos botones y unos volantes, supuse que eso era lo que dirija el barco, cerró puertas y ventanas y sin decirme nada comenzó a oprimir muchos botones con gran rapidez, un diagrama holográfico apareció ocupando el lugar de las ventanas parecía un radar de avión, puede identificar nuestro barco-dragón-volador, era un puntito blanco en medio que pitaba, después de unos minutos otro punto apareció.

-Con que allí estas Hazel…-se dijo a si mismo entusiasmado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno… después de la guerra contra Gea me tome la libertad de poner unos chips a todos, por si alguien era capturado o algo, sería fácil rastrarlo-Sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso.

-¿ellos lo sabes?

-emm … no he encontrado el momento adecuado para decírselo a todos

-entonces… ¿Cómo se los pusiste?

-no quieres saber- contesto alegremente

-no, creo que no… por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que yo sé usar la espada?

-bueno… es que yo sabía desde que nos espiabas por la puerta del museo…

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-no sabía que te habías estado a bordo, hasta que me toco mi turno hacer guardia por la noche y te vi escurriéndote desde el almacén, te seguí y vi como practicabas con la espada.

-wow ¿enserio?-pregunte apenada

-sí, eres muy buena en eso

-gracias… pero ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- Cuando estuvo a punto de contestarme Percy abrió la puerta.

-Ya terminamos… los necesitamos en… ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, sentí como mi cara tomaba un leve color rojo.

-no, claro que no-conteste rápidamente- a ya vamos.

Salí de la cabina y me reuní con los demás en la sala de reuniones, todos estaba hay excepto Frank y por supuesto Hazel.

- ¿alguien tiene un plan?-pregunte algo cohibida

-bueno… debemos ir por Hazel y recuperar el libro…-dijo Jasón

-de la fuente de la juventud- interrumpí.

-Creo que deberías saber la profecía-dijo Piper y yo asentí.

LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD DEBES BUSCAR

UN LIBRO HAYARAS

UNA ADVERTENCIA TIENES QUE APRENDER

EL AMOR SOLO PROBLEMAS A DE ATRAER

EN MEDIO DE TU CAMINO UNA NIÑA MALDITA TE ENCONTRARA

GLORIA O PERDICION TE DARA

-¿y eso que significa?

-no lo sabemos, las profecías suelen ser muy confusas-dijo Percy

-aunque ya cumplimos la primera parte, encontramos el libro…- recordó leo

-pero apenas lo estaba descifrando- se apeno Annabeth

-Pero… solo una pregunta, _ ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Frank entrando por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorpresa

**Hola chicos! aqui les traigo otro cap de mi fanfic, espero que les guste, :3 si tienen alguna duda o ago no se les olvide comentar! sus comentarios son muy apreciados y me animan a seguir subiendo n.n espero que lo disfruten. PD: los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

...

CAPITULO IV

"Sorpresa"

* Intercomunicador*

-Aquí _, reportándose, he entrado una entrada en la fortaleza de los ciclopes, voy a bajar hasta la alcoba del jefe y luego encontrare la llave para abrir la jaula de Hazel como esta en el plan.

-Muy bien-Contesto Leo al otro lado del interfon- según la computadora, tienes que agarrar la segunda escalera que veas, bajar tres pisos, entra al corredor de la derecha, entras en la tercera puerta que veas y esa es la alcoba,

-Piper ¿Cómo vas con la distracción?-pregunte bajando las escaleras

-Muy bien, no se dieron cuenta de que yo no era una ciclope y mucho menos un robot- sonreí, mi plan iba a la perfección, mientras tanto Percy y Jasón estaban buscando la computadora principal para estropearla, Annabeth y Leo se había quedado en el barco por si los necesitábamos.

Entre a la habitación que Leo me había indicado, me apure y tome la llave que está debajo de la almohada de la cama de agua increíblemente grande.

-haha estúpidos-me dije a mi misma- es hora de irse.-tome el intercomunicador, era una aplicación que tenía mi reloj, el día anterior lo había encontrado en la parte derecha de mi cama con una cuchilla, aparte encontré un caraj y unas flecha, pero prefería la espada - Leo, Piper ya encontré la llave estoy a punto de salir.

-¡No, espera! El jefe se dirige a la alcoba, escóndete en alguna parte.

Yo, presurosa busque donde esconderme, el único lugar que se me ocurrió fue debajo de la cama, trate de aguantar la respiración, era un lugar bastante angosto y parecía que no lo habían limpiado en mucho tiempo, era lo peor que había olido en mi vida; en cuanto entro al cuarto se lanzó sobre la cama murmurando algo de una siesta y comida; tenía que pensar rápido como salir pero no tenía muchas opciones, así que decidí llamar a Annabeth.

-Leo pásame a Annabeth-susurre

-Por supuesto.

-Annabeth, estoy debajo de una cama con un ciclope encima, necesito ayuda….-intente decir lo más claro y bajo que pude, quería salir lo más rápido de ahí el olor comenzaba a marearme.

-Piper, causa un disturbio – indico Annabeth después de una breve reflexión- Jasón y Percy aun no acaban y _ ha quedado atrapada debajo de la cama del jefe de los ciclopes.

-Entendido- finalizo.

Solo tenía que esperar, solo eso, pero estar ahí abajo era insoportable, no podía mover o tan siquiera respirar bien, trate de pensar en mi "lugar feliz "pero poco a poco llegue a recordar todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días.

****FLASHBACK******

-Pero… solo una pregunta, _ ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Frank entrando por la puerta principal

-Bien…-di un gran respiro, nunca me había gustado contarle mi vida a los demás, en gran parte porque no recordaba mucho de mi infancia y por otro lado… solo servía para que me juzgaran- acabo de cumplir catorce años hace ya unos días…

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunto Percy- los dioses prometieron reclamar a sus hijos…

-Siempre he vivido con mis abuelos, me han hecho creer que habían muerto pero tuve un sueño…-les conté detalladamente la primera parte del sueño que tuve, la segunda era demasiado privada como para decirla.

-eso significa que tu padre está vivo, y posiblemente sea tu padre inmortal…-razono Piper.

Gracias a los dioses nadie comento nada de mi madre, me molestaba que alguien me ofreciera una disculpas sobre ella, simplemente no lo tolero, todos parecieron comprender eso.

-¿Alaska?... No se supone que ese es el único lugar donde los dioses no tienen poder-dijo Frank a lo que Annabeth asintió

-Quizás sea por eso que mi abuela me quería enviar ahí… para protegerme

-Pero… ¿Por qué no te habían encontrado antes? En todas las escuelas hay por lo menos un sátiro.

-estudio en casa, nunca me dejaron ir a una escuela antes- pensar en eso me ponía triste, mi única y mejor amiga era Melisa, vivía a lado de mi casa y era fanática de la mitología griega aunque a mi abuela no le caía muy bien.

-Por eso nunca te identificaron… pero no se supone que debes de tener un olor con el que se te detecte- pregunto Percy

-Bueno… creo que tiene que ver que me llenaban de perfumes fuertes - conteste

-espera un momento…- interrumpió Annabeth- no te pueden reclamar si ya sabes quién es tu padre y tomando en cuenta que los Dioses no has roto su promesa…

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto leo totalmente perdido

-piénselo un poco, su abuela le había hecho creer que sus padres habían muerto, no le dejaba ir a la escuela, usa muchos perfumes fuertes, agregando lo del sueño; ella sabía todo esto pero… ¿Cómo?-pensó Annabeth

-Quizás ella también sea una semidiós-propuso Jasón

-tal vez… pero por ahora ahí que descansar… Leo ¿tenemos un camarote libre para _?-pregunto Percy sorbiendo una malteada azul.

-no, creo que no, al menos que alguien de ustedes quiera compartir su habitación- los voltee a ver esperanzada.

-A mí no me molestaría- Piper alzo su mano tímidamente a la altura de su cara, yo sonreí.

Todos salimos de la habitación, leo me instalo una litera provisional en la alcoba de Piper, esa noche no tuve ningún sueño.

Desperté y desayune, quede de verme con Percy para que me enseñara unos cuantos truquitos con la espada provisional, hicimos 5 rounds a los cuales solo me gano 4, nada mal o me había dejado gana. Después fui a ayudar a, Annabeth y a Leo a reparar los motores del barco-volador, los cuales estarían listos hasta el día siguiente, para pasar el tiempo Annabeth y Leo me contaron sus historias sobre el campamento mestizo, las misiones y como pensaron que después de que Gea fuera destruida el Olimpo estuviera a salvo pero no fue así, los dioses por alguna extraña razón habían enfermado, habían quedado muy débiles después del trance griego-romano, Apolo quiso buscar una medicina que lo solucionara, pero solo hizo que un virus el cual se soltó y ocasiono una gran epidemia en el campamento Júpiter, mestizo y en el Olimpo, pero ese no es lo peor, si los dioses enferman lo que gobiernan también lo hará ya que son uno y eso pasa sería algo catastrófico para la humanidad, es por eso que ellos se reunieron y decidieron ir en busca de la fuente de la juventud que también serviría para curar a los dioses.

Esa noche tuve un sueño-visión, estaba yo de cuatro años, traía unas coletas y un precioso vestido verde manzana y una flor en medio, sentada en el regazo de mi abuelo mientras me mostraba un álbum de fotografías de mama, en todas aparecían concursando en concursos de tiro al arco y manejo de armas antiguas.

-y aquí… está sosteniendo su trofeo por quinto año consecutivo de tiro al arco…- dijo dulcemente el anciano

-Abu…-voltee hacia mi abuelo el cual me miro con ternura- ¿algún día seré como mama?

Su mira de aparto, se veía como si una gran pena callera sobre su alma.

-sí, algún día serás como tu madre-contesto como si esas palabras no le agradaran - seguirás sus mismos pasos.

-y ¿tú me seguirás queriendo?-esas palabras lo ablandaron

-júrame, que harás lo que sea con tal de que no seas como tu madre- yo sonreí y le ofrecí el meñique como toda niña pequeña, él lo tomo.

-te lo prometo.

El escenario una vez mas cambio, estaba yo en un gran barco, era un lugar súbitamente obscuro, delante de mi había una chica que en seguida reconocí, era Hazel, tenía los pies encadenados al suelo, quiera ayudarla pero algo me impedía moverme, fue entonces que me di cuenta que había dos ciclopes en el fondo, peleando, en seguida reconocí al capitán porque llevaba un gorro característico que le quedaba muy ajustado.

-estúpido, te equivocaste de chica

-pero usted me apunto a ella

-pero idiota era la otra, pero no te preocupes que tengo un plan b, vendrán por ella, a rescatarla y es cuando la tomaremos, esta vez no me decepciones.

Desperté, agitada vi el reloj de la habitación, eran las 5 de la mañana me volví a recostar pero no podía retomar el sueño, así que me puse mi bata y salí del camarote despacio, llegue a cubierta donde podía estar más cerca del océano, hacía ya rato que habíamos descendido para poder reparar el motor. La noche era fría, la luna tenía algo que me incomodaba, seguía pensado en mi extraño sueño, no me percate que alguien apareció detrás.

-¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto Leo suavemente

-si… bueno no…-di un suspiro sin perder de vista el mar- no sé. Pero y tu ¿Qué haces despierto?

-hoy es mi turno-sonrió.

-bien… ¿te puedo contar algo?- el asintió y fue cuando le conté todo mi sueño, era la primera vez que recordaba algo de mi niñez así que sentía le necesidad de decírselo a alguien y leo era el más cercano.

-si no era Hazel a la que buscaban ¿entonces a quien?

-no lo se.

Pasamos toda la hora restante para que amaneciera platicando, al parecer teníamos algo en común… los dos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres de muy pequeños, pero el recordaba a su madre, yo solo la veía por fotografías.

Cuando llego la hora indicada le conté a todos mi sueño de Hazel, e idee un plan en donde Jasón y Percy debían escurriese y estropear la computadora central del barco, yo iba por la llave en la habitación del jefe y como Piper usaría su encanto vocal para meterse a un robot ciclope-construido por leo y Annabeth- y distraerlos a todos, mientras tanto Frank se quedaría en cubierta por si había algún problema. A todos les gusto el plan así que decidimos ponerlo en marcha dentro de dos días.

Esa noche no tuve sueño alguno pero cuando desperté encontré a mi lado una espada-pero era demasiado pequeña para ser una espada y demasiado grande para ser una daga- de bronce celestial y un reloj blanco que tenía tres botones arriba y uno a lado, uno era para mapa, diagramas y hacer llamadas, otro para darme herramientas holográficas que se volvía realidad, después de usarla volvía a ser holográfica, el botón de alado para mostrar la hora, poner alarmas, cronometro y todo ese tipo de cosas y por último el botón más alejado de todos, algo me decía que era para pedir ayuda solo cuando mi vida peligrara porque solo se podía usar una vez y después de eso no funcionaba, leo de metió una aplicación para poder volverlo un comunicador.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

En ese momento volví a la realidad, porque uno de los ciclopes entro fuertemente a la alcoba con Piper colgando como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Intrusos capitán ¿Qué hacemos con esta chica?-pregunto con una sonrisa malévola

-mételas a las dos a la jaula de la chica- contesto levantándose.

-¿a las dos?-pensé, pero en ese momento el capitán me saco de mi tobillo de la cama y me entrego al otro ciclope junto a Piper.


End file.
